When it All Falls Apart
by DemonicXaliv
Summary: Hinata just given birth to her baby when her marriage falls apart and all she can do is run to the legendary loner who is just as damaged, but healing hearts it is never an easy thing? Possible rating change later
1. Chapter 1

Summary- Hinata just given birth to her baby when her marriage falls apart and all she can do is run to the legendary loner, but when healing hearts it is never that easy?

Hinata craddled the crying toddler that she held in her arms. Looking at his blond hair she smiled with content and kissed the child's head. She rocked the child as she headed outside the room. "Naruto, can you fix a bottle?" Hinata asked her husband.

Naruto was ready to come up with some excuse as the perfect one came when the bell rang at the door. "Sorry, getting the door." He said taking a few steps to the near by door and opened it to the pink haired woman with a pretuding large stoumach and the silent dark haired man. "Hi, Teme, Sakura." Naruto said his eyes lingering on the pregnant pink haired woman. "Let me help you in." He said guiding her in while Sasuke followed behind inside shutting the door.

"Hello, Sasuke, Sakura." Hinata smiled as she looked their friends. "Sasuke, could you please get me a bottle?" She said smiling sweetly.

"Sure," Sasuke said without arguing the matter. She smiled to him again before he entered the kitchen getting out a bottle from the fridge he took the pan and heated the bottle with boiling water checking the tempeture periodically. He finished quickly and brought out the bottle to the living room seeing Hinata in a chair holding her baby as Naruto sat with Sakura on the couch asking her about the pregnacy. He went over to Hinata holding out the bottle she was suprised for a second before accepting it and feeding the infant child.

"Thank you Sasuke." She said smiling as she feed the child.

"I hope my baby is as cute as your baby Jiraiya." Sakura whinned.

"Of course it will be." Naruto assured.

"Good thing half of Jiraiya's genes were from Hinata otherwise he would not be anywhere near cute." Sasuke muttered the insult, but it was still heard by the room.

"What was that teme!?" Naruto snapped which caused the child to break into cries.

"Naruto!" Hinata yelled. "Don't get in a fight you are upsetting Jiriaya." She told him. Setting the bottle down she began to rock the child gently to get him to calm.

"Thanks a lot teme." Naruto muttered sarcastically.

"Whatever are you ready for the mission next week?" Sasuke questioned.

"Definately, sucks to go away for so long. But Sakura isn't your baby coming soon?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, it should be here after you get back though." Sakura smiled lightly as she rubbed her over grown stoumach.

This is a short begining/proluge. I got the idea when seeing a SasuHina pic where Sasuke gives Hinata a bottle and she kisses his cheek, but one thing I noticed is the baby has blond hair. So this story was born from this. Not very detailed, but it's something. I want reviews before I continue, I would like 5 to 10 maybe at least before I update.


	2. Chapter 2xPayback

The birds chirped over their heads on the trees as the walked the well traveled path. Naruto was rushing ahead looking back ever so often to see the somber Sasuke who chose to take his time. Naruto turned around for what seemed to be the thousandth time, "Why aren't you hurrying?" He yelled back to Sasuke.

"Because unlike you I don't have a child waiting for me."Sasuke mumbled the cross words. He thought hard about Sakura and about the child growing inside her womb. He already knew that the child had no relation to him. He'd be cruel to call it a little bastard, but that was all he could think of, in fact that was exactly what he told Sakura when she asked what should the name be.

Of course the memory began around 9 months ago, if that wasn't obvious. He had come home from a mission early, now he was NOT looking for Sakura or Naruto, all this tired ninja wanted to see that his pillow. Dragging his feet through the compound of the Uchiha clan he entered his family home. At first it was silent, not a sound to heard for miles, the wind rustled through the house and he yawned as he combed his hair with his hand. One-by-one he began to strip off he clothes, his vest, his shirt, his belt, and then his headband all leaving a trail behind him to his bedroom. Standing in front of the door he did not understand why he hesitated to open the door and to today he still does not understand why. He heard a giggle the he recognized behind the door. Sakura. Of course she could be on the phone on reading one of those stupid girl magazines she had. Ripping open the door he was met with a sight that haunts him till this day, Naruto's ass. Both fumbled for covers as they realized their unwelcome guest.

When she declared her pregnancy the only possible father was Naruto. He had been gone for six months before on the mission that he landed up with Naruto in his bed...with his wife. Then after catching them it was gonna take hell to freeze over before he ever looked at Sakura as anything more than the whore that she was. Yet he was yet to be divorced and had no intention of it...at least not yet. Do not be fooled if he had the chance Sakura would be out on her ass, pregnant or not. He had someone far more fair to consider. Hinata Hy-Uzumaki.

Divorcing Sakura would mean revealing their dirty little secrets. Secrets that would break her to pieces. Sasuke was cruel, but he never could hurt Hinata. He kicked the dirt of the path letting the dust rise up. Starring at his feet, he listened to the silence that ended, "BASTARD!" He heard the slap of skin and lifted his head just as he watched Naruto fall so many feet away. Hinata stood above him with her shaking body and hunched shoulders.

Sasuke ran as fast as he could, his eyes fixed on Hinata's body so small and fragile. He could not even see Sakura running to the scene from the other direction or Naruto standing to his feet. He was barely able to stop himself from taking Hinata in a protective embrace.

"Hinata, please stop!" Sakura pleaded draping herself over Naruto. Sasuke could not help but notice the entrust stomach of the pink hair beauty.

"Why should I?" Hinata screamed. Sasuke had to touch her now, but not embrace. He caught her arm gripping her as gently as he could keeping her from lunging forward with another strike at the man and this time Sakura as well.

"Just what is wrong with you?" Naruto released making eye contact with his wife.

"Me...I have not been the one sleeping around! I've been faithful! How could you do this to me? To your son?" Hinata questioned.

Is it cruel that Sasuke wanted to laugh at the look Naruto made as she called him out on all his sins? Don't answer that.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto pulled himself together and was going to try and argue against her accusations.

Sasuke took this chance to speak, "Sakura, you had the baby."

Naruto froze and frankly he made Sasuke want to laugh even more. "The baby is mine." He turned his head to Sasuke, who never revealed that he was never the father of the child. "How come?"

The shrug that Sasuke gave only could scream out "Payback".

OK, Yes there are probably grammar and spelling mistakes just coming out of the walls, but this is my first chapter since the my 10th grade year aka two years ago. At least I think it has been that long. Which is also why this chapter is otherwise quite small.


	3. Chapter 3xMoving

It had been only a month since the truth of Naruto and Sakura's affair was revealed to Hinata. Sasuke had kicked Sakura out telling her to go to Naruto. Which kinda was the cause for the current situation.

Sakura had done as he said and gone to the Uzumaki apartment, just he had overlooked Hinata originally realizing only after she called that she probably wouldn't want to live with her soon-to-be-ex and his mistress. Sasuke sighed as they had a shouting match, well Hinata wasn't shouting more like speaking firmly...at least she was standing her ground some.

The newest child that Sakura held was already screaming cries just as loud as his parents. Naurto shouted again and Sasuke could hear the baby Jiraiya begin to cry out from the nursery. Looking to the arguing parents he came to the conclusion he was the only one who noticed this. He let out another sigh and left the argument that was going no where to the crying child. He got to the crib and looked down to the thrashing child.

Sasuke was almost thankful that the only part that reminded him on Naruto was his blond hair. Though his eyes had pupils they had no color. Sasuke reached a hand down one finger running over the child's cheek. Jiraiya stopped crying at the touch. His large eyes looking up at Sasuke then to his finger. Jiraiya's small hands came up and grasped on tightly as the small child could letting out a small giggle and he pulled the digit.

"Sasuke!"

"Teme!"

Hinata and Naruto both rushed in. And Sasuke saw the moment Naruto spoke the child broke into another fit. Sasuke sighed for the third time that morning. He reached his other arm down and lifted the child up. Cradling the infant in one arm he used his finger to anuse the child by waving it around in circles as Jiraiya tried to grasp at the elusive new toy. "Quit yelling." Sasuke said calmly, glaring at Naruto hard.

"Who knew you were so good with kids? Too bad, eh?" Naruto's smirk was there just to piss him off. Sasuke knew that.

"Yeah I don't care for second class sluts though." Sasuke commented eyes drifting to Sakura who stood in the doorway.

"He-!"Before Naruto could yell back at him Sasuke slapped a hand over his large mouth.

"I said, quit yelling. You're upsetting both the kids, so sit down, calm yourself, and actually talk. Or I'll make you stop." Sasuke threatened lowly. He watched Naurto's eyes as he digested his words and only let Naruto free when he saw the realization in his eyes.

They went back out to the living room. Sasuke plopped on the dark couch setting the small child in his lap. Naruto let Sakura sit in the chair across the couch while he half-sat half-leaned against the arm's rest. Hinata took a seat on the other side of the couch from Sasuke. Jiraiya began to crawl over to his mother, but Sasuke held him back thinking it was best incase yelling ensued again.

"I can't let Sakura or Ichigo just live on the streets, Hinata." Naruto spoke smoothly. Ichigo being the name of his new daughter.

"I won't live here with either of you and I'm not leaving Jiraiya." Hinata countered.

"Then one of you will move out." Sasuke interjected. He hoped he was stopping the yelling with that comment and not about to start it up again. Silence fell over though along with more tension. Sasuke was getting more annoyed that he might have been happier with the screaming. They had been at this for hours now and when he finally got them to the solution they went quiet. "Fine, Hinata and Jiraiya will live with me." Sasuke said.

Sasuke was not shocked by their faces, they were shocked of course. Sasuke was willingly taking in the ex of his ex's lover...that sounds way to confusing. He glanced at Hinata who looked at him with questioning eyes.

Sasuke groaned, "I just don't wanna have to take in Sakura or Naruto." He roped an arm around the child in his lap picking him up lightly he then placed the bubbling boy an top his mother's lap. "I'll get some of Jiraiya and Your things."

Sasuke stood up and stepped back into the nursery. He found the light blue diaper bag with the Konoha symbol etched on it. He lifted it up onto a changing table and rummaged through making sure there was enough diapers and formula to hold over for at least one night. With a bit of extra room he packed the child's blankets and a couple of small toys. Throwing the bag over his shoulder he stepped back passing the living room as he went to the bedroom.

In the bedroom he found a bag to use though it was beaten damaged and probably belonged to Naruto, he didn't care since he could burn it later. He went to the dresser opening the drawers till he found some of Hinata's shirts tossing them in the bag. Drawer below that one had her pants. He went through them both before coming to a small glare with a small drawer at the top. He had a good guess what was inside and it made him cringe. He opened it anyway and found what he thought, Hinata's panties. He felt like a pervert...Kakashi would be so proud. He reached into the drawer dragging out the objects, he tried to look at what he was grabbing, but he cursed his sense that could tell just from touch that they were lace. He tossed them in the bag and zipped it shut before he found himself getting a better look at the personal wear.

"Sasuke..."

He looked up and saw Naruto standing at the door. He kinda wanna to yell at him and question how long the Kyubi vessel had been standing there.

"I am sorry about all of this..." Naruto said turning his head down to the floor. "...I do care about Hinata...just I never stopped loving Sakura. Sakura was with you and neither of us planned what happened..."

"When did it start?" Sasuke questioned lifting the tattered bag off the bed.

"When Hinata was still pregnant, kinda unofficially. We did it once and decided to never speak of it again...but instead of avoiding each other like we should have we spent more time together...I was more worried about Sakura than Hinata...and I still love Jiraiya and I want to keep him." Naruto explained not looking to Sasuke who was giving a blank unnerving stare at him.

"You can't do that to Hinata..." Sasuke said noticing the flinch of Naruto's body. "She gave up her family status and position as heiress to marry you. And even though you'll most likely break up there is no way she can return to them...All she has is Jiraiya."

"I know, and I won't. She's been hurt enough, even before this. She loved me for so many years, but I couldn't let go...I'm an idiot." Naruto smacked himself with hands and cradled his head there.

"Probably why Sakura is perfect for you" Sasuke stated looking away as Naruto lifted his head. "Sakura fell for me back before we were genin. She hardly knew a thing about me even when we grew older. And I know Sakura cares about me and I care for her...but I think we both confused it for love. When we married she started to actually know me and not just the idea of me...She was in love with the idea, but she didn't wanna let go until you gave her somewhere to go to."

"Then why couldn't I love Hinata? She gave me somewhere to go! She loved me and cared for me!" Naruto raised his voice.

"How am I suppose to know how your messed up brain works?" Sasuke questioned. "Just because you have that place doesn't always mean your gonna be open to it or even really want it. You probably did what you always do and married her to make her happy. You can't help or fix everyone, Naruto." Sasuke said. _'Just look at me'_  
"Can you take care of them?" Naruto asked.

"I'll do what I can." Sasuke stepped past Naruto and went back to the living room. He looked at Sakura and Hinata sitting far apart as they held their children. "We're leaving." Sasuke said shifting both bags to one shoulder.

Hinata stood with Jiraiya in her arms as she turned to him. "I'm sorry, Sasuke." She solemnly spoke.

"Don't apologize just walk, I'm tired." Sasuke said and they went out the door leaving Naruto, Sakura, and newborn baby Ichigo.

* * *

A.N: LONG TIME NO WRITE!  
Yeah I know it's been awhile. I actually liked this story so I'm trying to start it up again. Sorry if my grammar isn't any better, but I'm not really trying. I have original stories that I'm working on and off with, so if I'm going over my grammar than it'll be with those write ups not a fanfic chapter. Sorry  
Anyway getting to the story, just for anyone who ends up starting this story new I'll say right now. That I started this a LONG time ago. Even before Sasuke had killed Itachi in Shippuden, so basically I'm not gonna work a lot with the current events of the series, so don't go ape shit on me for it. Whatever does show up you probably won't know unless your currently reading the latest chapters like I am[barely]  
Also wanna say this now. I don't own Naruto or Shippuden. For one you would see Sasuke and Hinata in the same area a lot more if I did! Also I hope that if I did it wouldn't be destroying my faith in major animes...though Bleach isn't helping much in that area either...No I don't hate either series, but they are boring me with how they have a possible end to the series and then just start a new season/arc. At least with One Piece you know the mostly likely end being Luffy gets One Piece becoming Pirate King or dies before he can. . Sorry for the small rant there.  
Anyway Read_Review, if wanna debate on my view of this series fine Bring it just don't spout BS.


	4. Chapter 4XZa

Another month passed and Hinata did anything she could to help Sasuke during her stay in the Uchiha house. She cleaned, cooked, did the laundry, and shopping. All this while taking care of Jiraiya. Sasuke had given her the master bedroom that way she could keep Jiraiya in the room with her considering it's large size. Hinata felt more than grateful to the brash ninja. Even more so when he willingly took care of Jiraiya when she needed to go shopping.

She could remember the other day when she went out and came back to find the ninja draped over the couch with the child splayed over his chest, both fast asleep. Hinata covered them both with a blanket before moving back to the chores.

She was currently in the middle of doing Sasuke's laundry. He had quite a few shirts with blood stains and even though he told her to just throw them out she was determined to get the red stain out of the fabric. She could see Jiraiya clearly sitting on the floor of the living room playing with the stuffed frog Naruto had gotten for him.

After being here for awhile she noticed something odd in her son's behavior, but it was far too adorable to not love. He had begun to mimic Sasuke. When Sasuke's was angry, Jiraiya would scowl. When Sasuke was normal then Jiraiya would hold the straight face for as long as he could before breaking into laughter. Really their didn't seem to be many other expressions for the mysterious ninja. Not like he had been very expressive before his departure, not like that would change much from coming back.

Hinata sighed and set the shirt down in the soap water. She suddenly got the memory of the day it was decided that she would move out. While Sasuke had been in the bedroom speaking to Naruto, Sakura had decided to talk to her as well.

[FB]  
Hinata sat on the couch her eyes starring down at the child on her lap who had chosen to fall asleep in the dip between her legs.

"I'm sorry Hinata..." Sakura spoke up. She went quiet waiting for answer that Hinata wasn't going to give. Hinata was kind, but there was no way she just going to forgive either of them so soon. She wasn't entirely sure she could.

Sakura decided to continue speaking, trying to explain herself, "We didn't plan this...and I'm the one at the most fault. Marrying Sasuke was like some dream that I was in an auto-pilot for most the entire time since we got engaged...Sasuke is well still distant. Even though we married I don't think he trusts me, he doesn't treat me any different...he doesn't to want to get closer even...we've had sex, but all that he's done has seen to be out of obligation."

Sakura paused. Hinata looked at her from the corner of her eyes and could not discern whether the pink haired woman was sad or angry.

"I started to wonder if he actually loved me, then during one of his missions I got together with Naruto...then I started to wonder if I even loved Sasuke. And even though this all happened I still care about him..." Sakura explained.

"And Naruto still cares about me..."Hinata finished the thought for Sakura. Before they could talk anymore they heard Sasuke coming back and Hinata left with him.  
[End FB]

"I'm back" The front door opened up and Sasuke stepped through. His body drenched in water, strange since it hadn't been raining.

Hinata grabbed a clean dish cloth and went over to the dripping man. "How did you get so wet? You're gonna catch a cold." She ran the cloth over his face soaking up the moisture.

"Stupid brats pushed me in the lake. Remind me never to help Kakashi with those genin again." Sasuke groan rubbing the back of his head.

Hinata giggled some at the comment. She pulled Sasuke to the dinning table having him seat on one of the wooden chairs as she got a towel from the linen closet. She came back a draped the rough material over Sasuke's head. She massaged his head drying his dripping wet hair. He hunched over in the chair not fighting her touches his face shielded by the towel as he looked at the floor.

"OK, now get a change of clothes,...hm maybe you should take a warm bath.." Hinata mused to herself really as she pulled her hands away.

"I'm just gonna dry off more and change. I need a nap." Sasuke pushed back the chair as he stood. "I'll take a bath with Jiraiya tonight." Sasuke sighed and pulled the towel down. At the sound of his name the child who was playing looked to Sasuke and started to cheer with delight.

"Za!" He called out.

Hinata smiled at the sound of Jiraiya's name for Sasuke. She was trying to teach him some more since he was almost 2 years old now. Though he still didn't grasp Sasuke's name and settled on 'Za'.

"Fine kid we'll take a bath now." Sasuke sighed. He strode over and picked up the eager child. She watched the two boys go off into the master bedroom and then to the connecting bath. He only used that bathroom now when he bathed Jiraiya, it had a bigger tub and all Jiraiya bathing supplies were stored in the various cabinets.

Hinata couldn't get rid of her smile as she went back to work on the soaked stains of blood.  
Against the odds she had been happy this past month with Sasuke and Jiraiya. She was happy here, but that didn't stop her from looking for a new place to live. She didn't want to be a burden to Sasuke forever.

* * *

A.N: STILL ALIVE!  
I'm very slow with updates I know...I actually wrote this awhile back and forgot to upload it. Sorry for the delay I'll try getting another one up soon.


	5. Chapter 5XOne Night

This is starting to get too comfortable. Like we're some makeshift family that got had been forced into the wrong pieces by some little kid until someone came along and corrected them...I've seen it happen since Jiraiya has done it.

I've talked to Naruto on rare occasion when he wants to know how Hinata and Jiraiya are. He got pissed at me when I told him Jiraiya called me, "Da" once. I didn't see an issue. Hinata corrected the child after he made the mistake and really it's no different than what he calls me now, "Za."

I was able to convince Hinata to allow Jiraiya to go see Naruto for the weekend. That way he could spend time with him and his baby half-sister. I would have taken him over for her, but she wanted to be the one to take him. I at least know that seeing Naruto and Sakura were not high on her list of things to do again, but if it involved leaving Jiraiya in their care I can bet she can be as fierce as the Kyuubi spirit fox.

Once after they had moved in, only after a couple of days, I was sitting with Jiraiya in the living room. He was playing at the floor by my feet. I don't entirely know how it happened, but the in the next few moment Jiraiya would hit his head on the table my feet were propped on, Hinata would come out of the kitchen and run straight to his aid, then she'd shoot out a glare that put even my most intimating to shame asking me what had happened, and I would be a stuttering idiot explaining that I had no idea, which would land me without a dinner as punishment for not watching the child. Let's just say that the type of incident never repeated, thankfully. Also that table met a firey end.

I heard the doors open and look over my shoulder as I sit on the couch as Hinata walks in looking exhausted and slightly depressed. "He'll be fine." I tell her.

"Hn" Is the only response I get as she comes over and takes a seat on the couch close to the arm rest and leans down using it as a pillow.

I stand to let her have the entire couch though she doesn't entirely acknowledge it as she stares out not even at the TV, but the wall. I lift her legs up from over the side and help her get comfortable, she doesn't even protest my touch. I lean over her grab the blanket that covered the back of the couch, flipping it over so it could cover her form.

"I'll make dinner." I say calmly turning away.

"No!" She's full of life now as she sits up and gives me a hard stare. "I'll do it." She says, determination her voice undeniable.

I turn back to look at her. "Is it that important?" I question. For amount she seemed stunned as she thought about my words before melting into an painful expression that gave me the desire to jump off a cliff for causing it.

"I...I need to not be helpless...I..." She's trying to find the right words, but is struggling. But I think I already get what she needs, to be needed. Jiraiya is the one who needs her more than anyone, but he's not here. While I could probably survive without Hinata, if I could survive numerous missions where someone was trying to kill me than I could live alone again, but that doesn't mean I want to...

"One night won't hurt. You do enough housework, think of it as a mini vacation." I tell her. She gives in as I watch her settle back on the couch curling up into a tiny ball.

OK, maybe offering to cook was a bad idea. I am anywhere from good to amazing at many things, but let's just say that my cooking skills are about as good as Naruto's with his instant noodles.

I pulled out a slab of raw meat from the fridge and am now having a staring contest with the now charred and questionably piece of meat. My eye twitches as an odor similar to that of Jiraiyia's diapers begins to to entertain my nostrils. Yeah cooking was definitely not one of my better suggestions.  
"Sasuke!"

I cringe as she walks in and sees my masterpiece. As she stops next to me I feel the heat rush to me cheeks as she lets out a giggle while touching my arm gently. "How about we go out to eat?" She suggests. As I readily dump the monstrosity into the garbage.

"Clean yourself up and I'll clean up the kitchen. Then we'll leave." Hinata smiles to me before shooing me out to take a shower which I probably do need.

As I walk down the hall to the bath I wonder where we should go.

* * *

I did not notice this update was gonna be this short until I uploaded it, so I do apologize.  
For anyone who didn't notice the next chapter we'll be having Sasuke's and Hinata's first date[unofficial]  
Now I want some opinions on what should happen during this date...  
a) Being seen by someone[you can think of a person yourself or just leave blank]  
b) Simple Fluff  
c) lemon  
d) all of the above


	6. Chapter 6xDate?

I'm very happy with this chapter hope you will to, meet you at the end.

* * *

We are at the restaurant and I don't know why such an innocent place was making me nervous. I was dressed in a black long sleeve turtle neck and dark green cargo pants. My hair was still slightly damp from my previous shower. She was dressed in a lavender tank top that that mostly covered by her tan sweat jacket with black carpi pants. We weren't dressed fancy, the restaurant is plain and somewhere both of us had gone multiple times with a variety of people.

Maybe it was because most of the other group customers seemed to be in couples and on dates...which we weren't! I was just taking my best friend ex-wife out to dinner...OK this may seem a little date-ish...but how can it not. I mean if Jiraiya was here...OK that might make it even worse cause then we'd even out looking like some makeshift family. I held in my sigh as looked across the table to Hinata who was looking at the menu, a small smile gracing over her lips and she was obviously not in the same dilemma I was. Maybe it doesn't matter as much as I think it does...need to focus on the menu.

* * *

Naruto sat at the bar of Ichiraku Ramen shop waiting for his to-go-order. His legs swung happily, lightly tapping against the wooden bar at times in no real rhythm. He was gonna see if Jiraiya liked ramen liked yet, though he might not be able to eat it just yet...but if he liked the smelled then that would be a good sign.

"Naruto! 5 bowls of ramen!" He order was set in front of him in a sealed container and the smell of the fresh cooked meal was already creeping out the seams of the container that made his mouth water in anticipation.

He dropped the payment on the counter and picked the to-go package up with one hand stepping out of the stand. He looked around the crowded street. No surprise being the weekend that a lot of couples were going on dates today. His gaze landed on the restaurant he had taken Hinata to for their first date, yeah it would have been Ichiraku but Sasuke, Sakura, Neji, TenTen, Ino, and about every other ninja friend he had was ready to beat the crap out of him for suggesting such a spot. His eyes fell to the window and saw Hinata and Sasuke. He thought he was seeing things. He could see Hinata smiling and talking to Sasuke as if it were the most nature thing in the world, but the light pink on her cheeks was evident to him, and it wasn't make-up since Hinata never wore any hell almost none of the kunoichi did. When Sasuke wasn't talking he seemed rather nervous. In the few minutes that Naruto watched them he had adjusted the tall collar of his shirt and shifted in his seat. In all they looked so different, Naruto had seen Hinata only this morning and Sasuke he had seen the other day, how could they change in such a short amount of time? Hinata seemed to comfortable in her skin while for once his life Sasuke looked like he was about to jump out it at any moment.

Naruto shook his head and walked away convincing himself that he was seeing things as he headed to the apartment, but he would mention this Sakura.

* * *

I was not feeling anymore comfortable after the food had come. We had mild conversation since we got here. We were limited in conversation, not surprising since we probably never had a conversation that didn't involve Jiraiya and even we had they were for breif moments. For once in my life I wanna fill this silence, but thanks to my lack of social skills I don't have the ability to fill the void. So I settle for stuffing my face since I can't talk with food in my mouth anyway. I don't shovel the food in like most of the people I know, it would even more rude than my lack of conversation.

I stare at my food as I eat somewhat afraid to look up at Hinata. Until I hear her giggling. My eyes shoot up and she giggling with a hand over her mouth. I choke down the current food that was in my cheeks before asking, "What?"

She slowly calms her giggles and lowers her hand. "Your cheeks were puffed out so far, you looked like a hamster."

"Hamster?"

"Yeah they stuff their cheeks with seeds, it's really cute." Hinata commented.

I don't know why I felt myself blush, not like she had called me cute or anything. Maybe indirectly, but it's not like she meant it.

"Oh, you have some sauce." Hinata said and before I could do anything she had leaned over the table with a napkin and was cleaning the mess from my face. My cheeks heat even more as I look at how close she is. "Sasuke, are you feeling OK?" she sets the napkin on the table before moving her hand to brush over my forehead and cheeks seeing if I had some sort of fever. "You're burning up, we should go how soon, have you had enough to eat?" She asks innocently and I wished she knew that she was the reason for this.

I only give a silent nod to my head and watch her fall back in her seat. "OK, I am to so we can pay and head back." She stays before calling a waitress' attention. I pull out the money to pay for the meal instructing them to keep the change before I head out with Hinata on my heels.  
As soon as we're out of the restaurant I start first down the path back home when I feel Hinata's arm come hook onto mine. I look down at her who seems to not realize how her innocent contact is driving me mad.

"You aren't feeling well, so something happens I need to be close." She says answering my nervous question without me having to speak it.  
As we walk I'm beginning to lose my focus. I know there are people around us staring and pointing, it never amazes that no matter how large this village is everyone still knows about everyone. Except I don't hear them and my eyes are focused forward on getting back to the compond that I don't bother noticing the people we pass. What I do notice is the way her slender arms circle my arm, how I slowed my pace to keep time with hers, and how my whole body felt hot.

Was I ever like this with Sakura? I can remember times where she would hold onto me as we walked, but it always seemed a nuisance since she would tug and pull on me to the point where I couldn't just walk. As for Hinata I hardly remember her holding Naruto's hand, though they must have at some point and more than that...OK scratch those thoughts for one the brief flashing image of Naruto naked makes me wanna puke and the fact that it was with Hinata pisses me off more than when I caught him and Sakura.

"You OK?" Hinata asks.

I look down at her large eyes starring back at mine, "Fine." I answer simply before turning away.

"Really? You felt tense for a minute." Hinata says one of her hands strokes from my shoulder down to my wrist checking the tension and sending chills up my spine.

"I'm fine, I'm sure." I assure her, even though I'm not sure about it myself.

It didn't take much longer to reach the compound and Hinata rushed in going to find some medicine for me to take. I take refuge on the couch laying across with one leg half off the end. Maybe I really am sick I feel exhausted from this excursion.

"Sasuke? You haven't fallen asleep, have you?" Hinata comes into the carrying a glass of water in on hand and some pills in the other.  
"I'm awake. Just more tired than I thought." I answer forcing myself to sit up. She hands me the medicine and glass. I throw the pills into my mouth and take a sip of water before swallowing. I place the glass on the table before laying back down letting my eyes close.

I can hear Hinata move around going further and closer before I feel a blanket cover my lower body. She moves again and I can feel her presence over mine and her hand caresses my forehead, I guess only to check my temperature again, but her fingers linger and they run through my hair. I feel so calm as she does this.

Her presence gets closer and closer till her lips touch mine in a simple brush of skin. She pulls away immediately after and runs off to the bedroom. Turning to the side I put my hand over my lips and hoped the sensation would die.

* * *

I went with the A and B options.  
I don't think lemon will fit well in this story at least not at this point in time.  
Next chapter will in Hinata's POV


	7. Chapter 7xCalm Before the Storm

A/N:Sorry I haven't updated in awhile and I wish I could give more. This was orginally going to be all Hinata POV, but I made it half&half with Hinata then Sasuke.

* * *

I kissed Sasuke. I kissed Sasuke. I KISSED Sasuke!

What was I thinking! Well I shouldn't feel so bad it's not like I'm married anymore...though he is my ex-husband's best friend...and also the ex-husband of Sakura who is now married to my ex. Since when did my relationships get so crossed!

I had managed to avoid Sasuke for most of today. Since the day wasn't over yet I wasn't keeping my hopes up also considering I am on my way to pick up Jiraiya and one of the first things he'll want to do is see Sasuke. Jiraiya really has grown attached to him which is why I was more willing than I would have liked to be to these weekend trips to Naruto's.

I just realized! This is the only the first time that me and Sasuke have been left alone and I already kissed him! Oh please let him have been asleep so I can saved from the humiliation!

Maybe I'm worried for nothing, after all Sasuke's kind enough ignore something like that right? He'll just think I made a mistake when...OK I got nothing! But he'd still ignore it right?

I make to the old apartment, later than I expected due to the multiple panic attacks I went into thinking about the night before. I'm exhausted when I finally knock on the door.

I realize now there is some yells on the other side just before the door finally opens to reveal Sakura. She looks like she could drop to the floor and just fall asleep right there...I wouldn't blame here, hell I might join her! "Hinata, there's been a bit of an issue..." Sakura says.  
"Za is Da!"  
"No! I'm Da!...I mean Dad!"  
This day could not have gotten better for could it? I stepped inside with Sakura. Jiriaya and Naruto are sitting across from each other on a blanket placed on the floor with Ichigo flopped in the center only vaguely aware of the shouting match between her father and half-brother.  
"Just how did this happen?"Hinata asked raising a questioning brow at the oddly familiar scene of Naruto arguing with a child.  
"Hinata...did you go on a...date with Sasuke?" Sakura asked slowly and carefully.

Hinata felt her jaw drop and thought her eyes were gonna pop out of her head. She was ready to die now. Embarrassment must be able to kill cause she sure felt like she was dying or in some alternate universe thing. Not only had she kissed Sasuke last night, something she had yet to deal with, but now what was an innocent dinner had morphed into a date in the eyes of their exes and she didn't even know if she could tell them it wasn't one!

"Ma!"Jiraiya immediately took attention to her stumbling over on his chubby legs. "Za is Da!" He told her like it was something she needed to know. With how certain he was of himself Hinata was only questioning herself more, but she couldn't do that with Jiraiya.

Hinata knelt down and caressed her child's cheek. "No Jiraiya, Naruto is your dad." She affirmed him and herself. Her son however did not like this answer as he squatted her hand away and placed his bottom on the floor refusing to move.

"Za is Da!" He repeated for probably the thousandth time that night.

* * *

Hinata kissed me...Hinata kissed me...Hinata kissed ME!

I have no idea what she was thinking when she did it, but I do know that it still burns from that small contact. It was not a horny, sex-straved, lust-filled momemt. Hell she probably doesn't even think I know about it!

I have been lucky since I have been able to avoid seeing her for most of the day, probably cause she has been avoiding me, but I'm not rushing to find her either right now either. Our little avoidance maneuvers with fall apart the instant she brings Jiraiya back from Naruto's though. Since the little brat is gonna wanna cling to me the moment he gets back and Hinata still has to do his feeding and all anything else he may need that only she can give. I can tend to Jiraiya some, but Hinata's takes lead with it and after her little depression I'm not gonna take any of that away from her.

As for the kiss I could ignore it, I mean I wanna talk to Hinata, but to save face I could bear sometime of pretending and act like I don't wanna repeat what she did...just harder, deeper, and if I get lucky then maybe even further...It has been awhile alright!

I take a beer from the fridge and easily twist the bottles cap off as I saunter over to the couch. I dropped back and leaned into the back and threw one of my legs on the table as I took a swing of my drink. It is just my luck that the phone rings as swallow down my first sip. I would love to ignore it, hell in fact it would be very easy for me too. And I still don't know why I don't as set both of my feet on the floor and push up from the couch, leaving my drink on the table as I made my way to the phone near the kitchen. I lift the receiver and place it over my ear, "Uchiha Residence, Sasuke speaking." I let out in a dull tone.

"Sasuke? Could you come over?" Sakura's voice on the over end sounds nervous. And though I can't make out what is being said I know I hear shouting in the background, obviously one of the voices is Naruto and for some reason I think I can hear Jiraiya yelling my nickname.  
"Oh god" The chocked sob from Hinata makes me wanna puke.

"I'll be there in ten minutes." I tell my ex-wife not even waiting to hear her answer before hanging up the phone and rushing out the door. I don't know why, but on instinct alone I grabbed Jiraiya's favorite toy before I left the house.

* * *

A/N:More conflict/drama is coming up in the next chapter and I wanna do a POV of someone that isn't Hinata or Sasuke. So once again I'm turning to you all, the choices are...  
-Sakura  
-Ichigo[Naruto+Sakura daughter]  
-Jiraiya[Naruto+Hinata son]  
-Naruto  
-Other[you need to suggest them]

Really I'm pretty sure that Jiraiya might be the most popular out of the these...which I am all for since at this point Jiraiya is near two years I believe, but I believe no matter what age that children can be very insightful.


	8. Chapter 8xErupt

A/N:OK, this is all told is Jiraiya's POV. So you are gonna wanna keep his nicknames straight...and if it gets confusing then that might because I had some trouble with it, so pay attention.  
Naruto=Da  
Sakura=Kura  
Hinata=Ma  
Sasuke=Za  
Ichigo=Ichi

* * *

I am not an idiot. I know the blond man that is talking to my Ma and the pink-haired lady is my Da. But as I said before I am not an idiot. I know that he isn't around and when Ma was crying it was because of him, but I don't get what was so bad now.

Ma and Za had gone on a date. Kura and Da were talking about it at dinner almost as if me and Ichi weren't even there and hearing every word. Really we are smarter than you think...well I know I am, not sure about Ichi. I had no real interest in the idea of their date. So they had food outside of the house, somewhat strange since Ma always cooked, but them eating together was going on since we moved in. A small little joke did capture my mind though, 'Maybe Hinata and Sasuke will marry?' it was followed with a laugh, but both my father, step-mother, and Ichi joined in on her parents laughter not wanting to be left out.

Yeah it was joke, but one that made my developing brain try to think of all the times I had see my mother and Za interact. With each incident that came to mind I was beginning to wonder if they weren't already. The only things that I don't see them really do is sleep in the same bed and kiss...and that stuff is kinda gross so if they don't do that in front of me then that is fine.

Currently we're waiting for Za to come. Kura called since I am refusing to leave. Ma is upset, I know my refusal to leave does not help much, but I only did it cause I think the adults are being stupid. My Da is the most stupid, he says Ma and Za can't be together, but their together all the time!

I once called Za by Da and I still remember how everyone had gotten freaked out about my nickname confusion. At that time it had just been an accident...today I did it to annoy my real Da. After saying Ma and Za couldn't be together he also insulted Za. So I decided to annoy my Da by giving Za his nickname again, I also called him an idiot...I don't know many insults. That is kinda what was happening when Ma walked into to pick me up.

The knock at the door comes and in comes the person we've been waiting for, Za. I smile at the sight of him and smile even more than I'm the first person he goes up to. He hands me the plastic shuriken ninja toy that is one of my favorites, usually I would throw it but I decide to keep it clutched to my chest as Za lifts me from under my arms off of the floor. One of his arms goes underneath legs and makes a seats while the other stays around my side keeping me balanced. "What is going on?" Were the first words out of his mouth.

"Why don't you tell me? First I see you on a date with Hinata and now my soon is calling you Da again!" Da yells pointing an accusing fingering at Za.

"Naruto, me and Hinata went out for dinner...not a date. As for the whole Da thing how should I know since he's been with you this entire time. He was calling me Za when he left." Za retorted. I'm starting to get confused what is the difference between a date and dinner.

"Sasuke is there anything going on between you and Hinata?" Kura asks calmly. Kura seems to become more of a calm, motherly type since Ichi's birth which is really nice since if she was anything like before I could just imagine the shrieked reaction.

Za's body is tense now. I look at him and he's looking at Ma. Ma is tense too, so much so that her body is almost shaking. She looks like she's about to burst like those volcanoes on the TV. "...No..." His response is delayed and his voice is low and calm, but that must be forced

considering I can feel his muscle constrict. "Now is this all through? Hinata's been upset enough and Jiraiya's willing to leave now." Za seems impatient as he stepped toward Ma.

"He-!"

"Yeah, but I think we should all talk about this without the kids around." Kura interrupted what would have been my Da's complaining.

"Fine, we'll do that." Za reaches Ma. He shifts me be held only by one of his arms while he reaches out to my mother with other. I watch as his fingers wrap around her wrist.

"I kissed Sasuke!" Ma had erupted...and all I could think was, 'Gross.'

* * *

A/N: OK This chapter didn't entirely satisfy me, but I don't see doing dialogue with a kid that like 2 years old that stimulating for a fic, so I stuck with his thoughts. And just so all those who actually read this bottom note and reviewed for the this chapters POV character Jiraiya was the winner. Though I do wish i had more reviews.  
I still think I don't wanna go back to Hinata or Sasuke's POV just yet, and Naruto's POV had come in 2nd in the voting I did and I think I will use him for the next chapter for those who wanna see his POV.


	9. Chapter 9xLike, Love, Eww

A/N: Two chapters so close to together, I'm on fire! This is my longest chapter, so I hope it makes up for those of you who were disappointed with the outcome of the last one. This one starts with Naruto's POV and then end in Sasuke's POV. Mostly because if I left the part of Sasuke's out then that would have ended up being another short chapter, so rather one long one.

* * *

My jaw was dropped. I had to be hearing things. I mean really, I hit my head A LOT so the odds I have a concussion right now is not that hard to imagine, right? I mean Sasuke basically just got here. He is already holding my son in one arm, whom was calling him by my nickname for the last half hour! And his other hand...well he did have Hinata's wrist with it, but upon hearing her out cried confession he let it slip from his grasp. I swear I must have a concussion or better yet a dream! Yeah this isn't happening!

"Told you." My son snide comment just makes me know he has been spending way too much time with around Sasuke.

"Jiraiya!" Hinata's scolding motherly tone silences the boy from further comments and the glare she has pointed at Sasuke makes his smirk disappear faster than it came. She calms herself with a deep breath before turning towards me and Sakura. "I didn't plan on doing it. It just happened, but it won't happen again. I've already found an apartment a few block away from here. Kiba, Shino, and Neji-nii have already volenteered to help me move. Well really I need to buy some furniture, but TenTen has offered to help with that." She explained.

I had not been watch Hinata as she went over her plans, but Sasuke and Jiraiya. Jiraiya seemed to have understood the idea that they'd be moving out of Sasuke's and was now clinging to him for dear life. Sasuke took an almost similar gesture in wrapping both his arms around the boy and I'm not sure if it was to comfort Jiraiya or himself. Sasuke's face had molded into his stone, emotionless glaze.

Sakura stepped toward Hinata and putting her hands Hinata's shoulders. "I know this have kinda of been upside for you lately with what happened, but your getting your life on track and that is wonderful." Sakura gave her a light a small smile which Hinata returned. Small tears were forming in both their eyes and I had to stop myself from rolling mine since I know Sakura would punch my head through the wall if she even thought I did. "I'd love to help you look for furniture too." She offered.

This made me smile. After all not often do mistresses and ex-wifes become friends...well they were friends before, so I guess it is just nice to see that maybe they could see keep that bond even after our betrayal.

"That'd be great." Hinata answers. They share a brief hug before pulling apart.

"Oh and Naruto will help you move in." Sakura volunteer my services and this time I do roll my eye only to get glared at.

I'm not entirely a coward, but Sakura scares the crap out of me. So I back up till I'm with Ichigo and when I pick her I know Sakura won't hurt me because it may harm the innocent child who is clueless to my stupidity. "Yes, dear." I murmur to quell her anger, but keep Ichigo with me for safety purposes.

Hinata gives me a soft, sad smile. That smile that tears at my heart cause she's only doing it to be nice. I don't blame her. I wrecked her entire life. I took away her heiress position, married her, had a child with her, and then cheated on her with one of her closest friends.

She turns and looks at Sasuke and I kinda wonder if maybe my two year old son is on to something. I kinda wonder what Sasuke could do for her. I also wonder how different things could have been if he had been with her from the beginning.

I mean maybe the Hyuga clan would have accepted him more than they had me. Even though he had left the village the way he did there was the fact he was an Uchiha still. The Hyuga and Uchiha clan must have had some sort of interaction in the past though I have no idea whether it was good or bad. He would marry her, move her into his nice, big compound, they would have kids like Sasuke always wanted, and he wouldn't cheat on her.

But none us were so lucky. But since the end of our marriages Sasuke had taken in Hinata and Jiraiya. He'd probably done more for them daily than I have myself, man that thought is depressing.

"Sasuke, thank you for...everything." Hinata is fidgeting where she stands and Sasuke's shifting some also. Like an awkward break up, but from what they've said they aren't going out. "I think I'll stay with TenTen till my new place is ready. I just don't..."

"It's fine." Sasuke's words seem to shock Hinata as her eyes widen looking at him. "You can choose where you wanna stay, you aren't a child."  
Hinata's mouth opens. It looks like she wants to say something that one just won't come out. She's to move her mouth slowly and shakily and nothing is coming out. Does she know what she wants to say or not? "...I wa-...right, I'll go back to the house with you can get some of my and Jiraiya things before leaving." I wanna know what she gonna say. She stopped herself from saying what she really wanted to, this wasn't the first time and this wouldn't be the last, but I could only think that she was making a mistake.

"That's fine." Sasuke calmly stated.

Hinata reached her hands to Jiraiya curled in Sasuke's arms. Sasuke loosened his own hold to let Hinata get to our child, but Jiraiya was not letting go of Sasuke. In fact when Hinata began to pull him away from Sasuke the small boy used all his lung strength to scream. The second he was allowed back onto Sasuke it stopped.

"Jiraiya please don't make this harder." I could see Hinata beginning to cry. I would love to help, but not long ago Jiraiya had been calling for Sasuke to be his dad and I pathetically got in "Is not" "Is too" fight with my two year old son.

"Hinata, why don't you let Jiraiya stay with Sasuke for at least tonight? It would be too hard to take both your and Jiraiya stuff to TenTen's, plus I'm sure Sasuke can take care of Jiraiya perfectly." Sakura reasoned the situation trying to find a solution that made them at least comfortable.

"That'll be fine." I almost wanna drop my jaw at how quickly Hinata agrees to such an idea, but Sasuke took WAY longer to convince Hinata to allow Jiraiya to stay with me, and I'm his biological father! I can't even question it since Jiraiya has my blond hair, but not being around has made an impact since he's more like Sasuke's than I like to admit.

They walk out together in silence. My mind wanders back to if they had been together from the start...maybe this departure wouldn't be so depressing.

"Do you think things will be OK for them?" Sakura comes next me and takes Ichigo to hold on to.

"Don't know...Do you think they might like each other?" I ask as I shut the door since I can't see our friends/exes anymore.

"I think they deserve someone who will love them." Sakura answers and I try not notice how she didn't really answer my question since what I'm really focusing on is that she's right.

* * *

We didn't talk all the way to the compound. Jiraiya's small hands have made death grips on the fabric of my shirt. Even if I dropped the arm that was holding up his weight I doubt he would fall, he would just hang there. But I'm not gonna do that. Plus I'm too focused on Hinata, who is walking ahead of us in a quick stride.

Every fiber in me wants to comfort her, but I can't. Partly because I feel like I'm causing this and if I comfort her I'll only cause more. I wanna talk to her about the kiss. I mean she says it won't happen again, but how can she just decide that without even talking to me about it first? What if I want it to happen again? And next time maybe I'd like to be doing the kissing! Damnit!

She enters the compound and I can see her buzzing around the house as soon as I step in the door. She's picking up anything that might out of place, she's getting her things to take to TenTen's, she's gives a call to TenTen to tell her of the plan, and I know she's doing all this is because she just doesn't wanna have to talk about it.

"Hinata" The sound of her name leaving my lips causing her pause for a brief second. I get a hopeful feeling that she'll give in and just sit on the couch and actually talk to me. But like I said this moment of pause is only brief.

"You know he likes to wake up early, and he can't always sleep through the night. He gets nightmares. I wouldn't suggest trying to cook anything unless you know how make it. Give him a bath either tonight or in the morning." Now she's rambling on about Jiraiya which I don't mind that so much since at she's talking to me. I don't interrupt her anymore since she's probably just not ready to talk about it with me.

She shoves different clothes into her travel bag that she usually uses on missions. I don't think she's looking at what she's really throwing in there, but I'm not saying anything. She slings the bag over her arm and I walk her to the door.

She quickly slipped into her shoes and looked back to me and Jiriaya. "I'll be back." I don't know who she was speaking to when she said that. She leaned and a kiss to Jiraiya's cheek with haste and before pulling away entirely move and placed a swift kiss to my lips.

I smirked with confidence. Even if this was just another slip for Hinata like the last one it was becoming a pattern. This was going to be interesting, that is when she finally let me talk to her about it!

"Eww"

I looked down at the small sound of Jiraiya, who was trying to whip away the invisible imprint of his mother's kiss off his own cheek.

"You want gross, try kissing your dad." I shutter at the memory, but the childish and playful gag sounds almost make the comment worth it. "Come on you're taking a bath." I tell him as I make my way to the master bedroom. I try not to look at the room much and just enter the bath. I sit Jiraiya on a stool and turn to the water and then water going before I go back to the little boy.

I give Jiraiya baths all the time. Just most of time I'm take the bath with him, no perverted reason there for a psychos really all convinces and to save water. Plus when I'm not in then bath I still end up soaking wet...maybe when he grows older I'll teach him the water jutsus I know since he seems to have a fondness for water.

Once the bath is done and Jiraiya is dressed I have to peel soaking wet clothes from my body and change. Jiraiya isn't even hiding his amusement and he knows that he did this. I take an extra dry towel and whip away any excess water before putting on the clean clothes.

I lift up Jiraiya and take us back to the master bedroom. I lay down and Jiraiya makes me his own personal pillow, good thing I do move around much in my sleep. Not that I'll be able to sleep much anyway when all I can smell is Hinata. I stroke Jiraiya's back coaxing him to sleep the best I can.

"Za is Da..." It's a light sleepy utterance, just barely above a whisper.

"I wish I was." I say to the boy who's too drifted too far asleep to even know that I've said anything.

* * *

A/N: There will be a time jump between the end of this chapter and the next, since I think I'm gonna go have Hinata moving in, with Hinata's POV of course and maybe throw in Sasuke's or someone else if it is too short. I think I'll do that from now on, but I don't wanna go more than two POVs per chapter.


	10. Chapter 10xMiss You

A/N:We're back to Hinata and Sasuke POV's people ^w^ I kinda missed them. Also My chapters are becoming longer just like I hoped.

* * *

It has been almost two months.

I could not even see Sasuke the next day. I begged TenTen and Neji-nii to get my son. Really it wasn't that hard since if I shed one tear Neji-nii tends to break and even if he doesn't TenTen will make him do whatever she wants. When they returned with Jiraiya, who was screaming and crying in TenTen's arms, it had only been maybe twenty minutes since I saw them leave which was weird.

"What happened?" I asked taking Jiraiya. He calmed a little as I coddled him, but he was still crying.

"Sasuke already packed pretty much everything. I'll pick up the rest tomorrow with Lee." Neji-nii told me and then I wanted to cry.

I don't think this is fair on how he does these things that...gah! I don't even know! Sasuke's so unlike Naruto that I don't know what I'm doing anymore. My brain is shutting off now whenever I even start to think about him and I'm thinking about him more than I should be! The only people I should be thinking about are me and Jiraiya. That is it.

Oh the almost two months is how long I was stuck staying with my cousin and TenTen...remind me not to do that again. Never stay in a house with a newlywed couple, you will never slept and even if you do you'll have kinky dreams about the guy you can't stop thinking about! Sorry I'm a little sleep deprived. But finally we're moving into the new apartment today! I'm like a giddy school girl just at the thought of lying in my nice new bed.

I'm unpacking one of the bags of clothes into my new dresser of my own bedroom. I got a two bedroom apartment so Jiraiya will have his own room and it is not far from mine, so I feel fine also. I hear TenTen barking orders at the boys on where to arrange the furniture. Naruto's setting up the furniture in Jiraiya room and I hear him curse only to be smack and yelled at by Sakura. We set up a play area away from the chaos for Ichigo and Jiraiya and they've done a good job of staying there and Jiraiya's even made sure that his little sister stayed.

"Nice place." The sound of his voice sends chills all over my body and now I'm sure I've lost my mind when I turn around and see him sitting on the end of my bed. I'm afraid to ask just how long he's been watching me.

"Y-Yeah" Damn stutter! I thought I got rid of you! Well stuttering isn't so bad, but just not now and not in front of him! "Did Jiraiya see you?"  
"No, I made sure he didn't. He'd start crying again when I left." Sasuke looked down at my sheets. I was beginning to feel more self-conscious over of the blue,lavender, and white design of my comforter. "This suits you."

He's done it again. Everything floats away and even though I wanna freak out more than anything I feel calm. I take a seat next to him, conious enough to leave some place between us. "Thank you." Great now I have a smile that I can't get rid of.

"You found a nice place, Jiraiya will be safe." There it goes. Why would Sasuke commending me for my work in finding a home for my child make me upset? What is going on in my head? Maybe it's because I don't want him to be here for Jiraiya right now, but me...

"Sasuke...can we talk about everything?" I choke down my fears as I look at my lap. I nervously move my hands together and I can see my nails that I've bitten down since I last saw him in stress.

"Do we need to talk?" His voice is calm, smooth and makes me wanna puke. My body goes cold and my muscles tighten. I just wanna cry, I feel so sick and rejected. How could he be so cold like that?

When his hand reaches over and grasps mine I don't know what to think anymore. He laces our fingers together and we're both looking at the connection. His hand is bigger than mine, not by a lot, his touch is gentle even under his calloused skin. The sensation is driving me up a wall and I didn't notice him getting closer to me until his other hand came into view. He cupped my cheek lightly and forced me to turn my head to look at him.

His eyes were already closed and his face was close to mine. I let my eyes close and wait until the feeling of his melded against mine. He was carefully trying not to add too much pressure into the kiss, but this wasn't enough. I push forward making my force against his lips. I let out a small chuckle in my throat at the smug smirk of lips. Our lips slowly parted and I even felt his tongue run over my lips, urging me to further space my lips. I totally give in and let him have entrance into my mouth. I'm drowning in the stigma he's creating. I can't remember the last time I felt this rush...maybe I never have. These feelings are new, exciting and I just want to drown in them.

It could have been seconds, minutes, or hours when we finally parted for air, I couldn't be sure since it felt like days and that still wasn't long enough. I rested my head on his shoulder as I attempted to catch my breath. His own panted breaths brush over my skin.

I know I shouldn't be doing this. Not because of Naruto or Sakura, they turned their back on us so whomever me or Sasuke decide to date or re-marry is completely up to us...And that should include if we should decide to go for each other! If Sasuke kissed me again right now and asked me to marry me him, hell, I might even say yes. Though I wouldn't even know what he asked me and what I said yes to until hours later since my mind would still processing all the different sensations from his kiss.

We pull away slightly prepping ourselves to plunge right back into another heated kiss. I was focused on Sasuke's dark eyes. I remember back when we were children in the ninja academy these eyes scared me. The Uchiha and Hyuga clans were very strict in their training, so I kinda developed an irrational fear of Sasuke growing up. I didn't want to get close to him cause I didn't want him making the same judgements on me that my clan made. Now looking at his eyes I don't know what I could ever been afraid of. They were soft, kind, and looking directly at me without any fear. I was lost to these eyes now.

"Hinata!" Damnit! The yell from outside the door forced me to turn my attention to door and hall. The door opened and Kiba came running in with Jiraiya. Jiraiya was biting onto Kiba's arm. I wanted to laugh at the sight. "Get him off!" Kiba whined. I remember a similar scene with Naruto getting bitten by Kiba shortly after we had started starting and now I can hardly hold in the laughter.

I get up and wrap my arms around Jiraiya. The moment he's secure in my arms he lets go of Kiba and gives small sips, as to try to get rid of a bad taste. "Jiraiya, if Kiba doesn't taste good you shouldn't bite him." I mildly scolded. Usually I would be more strict, but right now I can't seem to want anything to take the smile from my face.

"Not funny Hinata!" Kiba yells before storming back out to finish the work before the day ends.

I look at Jiraiya and when he looks back up at him I remember what I was doing seconds before the distraction Kiba caused. I turned my body looking back and Sasuke was gone. My body slumped and all the energy I had drain in an instant.

I guess I get that he didn't want more drama being added to situation. Since all their friends would want to know the nature of their relationship, but I had no clue what it was myself. I started to get attached to Sasuke, more than I thought I should, which made me kiss him. The way I kissed him was almost out of instinct like it was second nature like waking up in the morning or breathing! Not wanting to dig myself a deeper grave I decided to move out...and the day I move in to my new place I'm making out with Sasuke in my bedroom. What am I doing? I slump on the bed and hold Jiraiya against me.

"Jiraiya, I miss Za." I sigh in defeat.

* * *

Crap! I really should have planned this entire thing out. Well I kind of did. I know I wanted to kiss Hinata when I went to her new place.  
I hadn't talk to Hinata since she practically ran out of the compound. The only reason I knew she was moving in today was I had been asking our friends about her. Neji had been most helpful and he didn't even bother asking me why I was so interested in what was happening with her. Asking others tended to be harder since I'd get the follow up questions of, 'Why do you care?' 'Do you like her?' or my personal favorite, 'Didn't she dump you?' Our so called friends can be such morons.

I lay across my bed I could still feel the searing sensation from the the shared kiss I had hours earlier on my lips. My foot tapped in an incessant and inconsistent pattern. It was the middle of night so if he were to go there now no one else would there, well besides Jiraiya. He really just wanted to see her. He could not explain why living alone now bothered him more than ever.

He pushed himself off the bed and didn't even bother going all the way through his house taking the route out of his bedroom window to save time.

He jumped on the roof top and ran. Reaching the end of one roof top he jumped to the next. He avoided all the lingering night wanders and all the working ninjas of the village as he landed outside her front door in a matter of minutes. He entered the house after finding the spare key, it wasn't that hard to find under the welcome mat, he made a mental note to scold her on getting a better hiding place.

He slowly opened the door and shut it behind him. The room was dark, but what little light he could see the unfinished chairs and table for a dining room set. The living room area was finished and perfectly in order with entertainment center, couch, chair, small table, and TV. On both sides of the TV spot in the entertainment center were short bookshelves filled with various books and scrolls. He stepped to backed further to the kitchen where some boxes still remained unpacked. Down the hall he found a bathroom. The sink was a pure white with a large mirror on the wall above it and black wood cabinets below. The shower had a black and white curtain, the color theme repeated with the soap dispenser, tissue box holder, hand-towel rack, and towel rack.

He moved further down and found Jiraiya's room. Almost none of the furniture was put together. I rolled his eyes I should have known Naruto still couldn't use that stupid shape toy that Jiraiya had without screwing up. I put my mission on seeing Hinata on pause and enter the small room. I pick up various pieces of hardware and start to work.

I'm still not really sure what I'm doing, but as the pieces come together I feel satisfied. I didn't even realize how much noise I might have been making till the small voice came from the door, "Za?"

I look up at Jiraiya standing in the door rubbing at his tired eyes. I kinda guess he could have thought he was seeing things which I know I'm quick enough to get away that he could still believe that. But I don't. "Hey." I stretch out a hand for him to take.

He doesn't seem to convinced that it isn't a dream yet. He steps closer and grips on of my fingers with his small fist. I pull him in and set him in my lap. "What you doing?" He asks looking at my work.

"Putting some of your stuff together. Maybe then you can sleep in your own room than with your Ma." I say kissing the top of his head.  
Jiraiya didn't like kisses like this a lot, but he was too tired to anything. "I miss you, Za." Jiriaya snuggled into my lap and gripped my shirt.  
"I miss you too." I say sadly watching the child that wasn't even mine fall asleep in my arms.

* * *

A/N:We're FINALLY going to start getting into a SasuHina relationship. I never really expected this story to be this long...in fact I'm still not sure how much longer this will be...But I'm on a roll with this story so I hope it won't take too much longer.  
For anyone reading my Fairy Tail story Stupid I'm sorry for the lack of updates there, I just haven't had a spark of inspiration there. Maybe if we get some serious NaLu moments in the anime then I'll get some more fuel. For now I'm sorry.


	11. Chapter 11x

A/N:No POV to this, it starts out as Hinata-centric then slips to Sakura-centric to the end. Also sorry for the shortness, grammar and spelling.

* * *

The morning rays of light shone through the window. Hinata cracked her eyes and shut them instantly when the rays burned at her eyes. A groan leaves her throat as she turns over in the bed. She stretch my arm out and search for my child. Hinata's eyes shot open, Jiraiya wasn't next to her...she sat up and frantically felt around the bed. She couldn't even feel a warm patch that indicated he had crawled out recently. Hinata pushed the covers away and stood. Her heart is beating a mile a second and she is starting to hyperventilate. She look around the bed sides to see if he went down on the floor during the night.

Hinata held back the scream she wanted to release, finding Jiraiya came first. She left the bedroom and ran down the hall stopping at the bathroom even though it was unlikely for him to have wandered in there. Of course he wasn't. I went further down the hall and landed at his bedroom. There he was laying in the bed, that was mysteriously complete, fast asleep without a care.

A heavy sigh of relief escaped her lips as she stepped over to the side of the bed and saw him sprawled out in the small bed with a light blanket balled at his feet that he had most likely kicked off in his sleep. Knowing he was safe her eyes scanned over the room. All the different furniture was assembled together. The rocking chair, crib, toy chest, shelves. She knew someone had come in and done this. She was certain it was Sasuke...even if he didn't her mind wanted to think he did.

She calmly left the room and changed out of her pajamas. She didn't even notice the smile on her face as she prepared for her day. She did what she could in unpacking and even had the energy to make some breakfast for herself and Jiraiya when he woke.  
Jiraiya woke shortly before her friends arrived. Today only Naruto, Sakura, Kiba, Ino, and of course the baby, Ichigo, were present. Everyone else had to work or leave for missions. Naruto was confused at the finished bedroom for his son. Even though when she had told him that she was getting new furniture he had been adamant about putting it together himself now he seemed almost relieved that the work had been done for him."

While Naruto and Kiba worked in the living room trying to piece together what was a dining table...if it looked like that when they were finished was a mystery. The woman gathered in Jiraiya's room to talk and watch the kids.

"Any idea who put this all together?" Ino questioned as she gently shook the crib to see how sturdy the construction was.  
"I think it might have been Sasuke...I moved out and things have been kinda awkward. I think he might have done this as an apology." Hinata explained. She was sitting on the floor rolling a ball back and forth with Jiraiya.

Sakura's pursed lips and crinkle of her eyebrows went unnoticed by both of the other woman. She was sitting in the rocking chair with a sleeping Ichigo settled against her as she slowly rocked. "You aren't sure though?" She questioned trying not to show any apprehensiveness.

"No, but I'm sure it wasn't Naruto." Hinata said with a smile. All three women laughed knowing Naruto would be the last person to complete this in one night.

"Za." Jiraiya said as their laughter died.

"Za?" Ino looked somewhat confused.

"His nickname for Sasuke." Hinata explained before looking to her son curiously. "Sasuke, did this?" She asked and watched him nod. "I guess that might explain why I found you here rather than with me." Hinata said lifting her son up and setting him in her crossed legs.

"He left the bed while you were sleeping. How bad did you freak out?" Ino asked sinking down to sit on the floor as well.

"I almost screamed...if I hadn't found him here you probably would have heard it." She answered bouncing Jiraiya slightly.

"I live across town, not next door." Ino commented with a raised brow of confusion.

"I know where you live, and you still would have heard it." Hinata answered more seriousness added to her mild joke.

"Could you all watch Ichigo? I have some errands to run." Sakura said rising from her seat.

"Sure." Both women agreed. Ino took Ichigo gently without waking her and replacing Sakura in the rocking chair.

"Thank you, I'll be back to pick her up later."Sakura said.

"You're gonna pick up Naruto too, right?" Hinata asked with feinted panic.

"Do I have to?" Sakura joked giving a laugh before stepping out. She went passed Naruto and Kiba unnoticed, not bothering to tell Naruto of her leave as she went to the door and out.

She knew where she was headed as she rushed through the village. She didn't know what she was doing when she stepped in front of the door and knocked. The door opened and a groggy Sasuke was revealed.

* * *

A/N: This was gonna be longer, but I decided to leave this cliffhanger. I already know what will happen, so the update should not take too long. I do apologize for the absence for so long, but I've been somewhat busy and added to my writing blocks for this story didn't help either. R&R and I'll see ya'll next chap.


	12. Chapter 12xFallout

A/N:Sakura's POV in the beginning and then goes to Sasuke centric. I hope you all don't hate what is gonna happen between Sasuke and Sakura here...I don't like this chapter much for writing since I think I could have done better if I wasn't so engrossed in my fandom of the WWE.

* * *

I push past Sasuke and into the place I once believed to be my home. Nothing had changed, I never expected anything to. He had always been keen about leaving things the way they were. I looked back at him, he was confused and rightfully so. "I need to talk." I state.

He rolls his eyes at me, but shuts the door and walks to a chair. He sits himself down and silently gestures for me to do the same.  
I take a my seat on the couch, my body turned to him. "You put together the furniture in Jiraiya's room." The words are hard to get out...I wish I knew why.

"Hinata forced herself to move because of me. Just thought I'd help her out." He shrugged acting as if he'd done nothing strange.  
"So...why not just come with the rest of us?" I play with the loose string on my shirt, unable to look into his eyes.

"Sakura, is there a point to all this?" Sasuke urged. He didn't bother hiding his annoyance and lack of interest to my arrival at such a strange time...I snapped.

"You never helped me when I was pregnant! Not the nursery, none of the doctor visits-"

"There was a reason for that, like the fact that the child you were pregnant with WASN'T MINE!"

We both were standing, glaring at one another.

"Who's fault is that?" I question. Tears were starting to sting my eyes, but I held them back the best I could. His mouth snapped shut, so I continued. "You were gone constantly! Even when we were together you didn't care to even fake interest! I loved you! I thought that marrying you was when we could finally be together...but just like when we were kids you were still running away."  
"So you ran to Naruto." He stated. I would have liked to believe the anger he was showing was at himself, but this wouldn't have been the first time I was wrong about him. "You can screw me for not giving into your needy crap, I don't care! But instead you screwed over one of your closest friends when you screwed their husband!"

"I didn't plan it!" The tears were dropping freely now. I thought I had planned to leave Sasuke feeling miserable, but when had my plans ever worked.

"You didn't stop it!" He countered. He paused taking in a calming breath. "Look...I did care about you...just not enough. I never planned to change for you. Maybe I should have, then we might still be married."

"You've changed for Hinata..." My words were bitter, they left a foul taste in my mouth for multiple reasons.

"I don't think I have...but yes, I do have feelings for her. I want to help her. She was more crushed than me by you and Naruto. I could probably give plenty of reasons as to why it didn't surprise me, but she didn't have that. She thought she was married happily with that idiot." Sasuke explained.

"She also thought I was happily married to you..." She said in a low voice.

"Is there a point to all this?" Sasuke was annoyed now. I hated him.

"I need to say that...I also need to say this..." I inhaled a deep breath to calm myself. "If you have feelings for Hinata...then before you even try to have a relationship...you need to be sure that you won't hurt her like you did me..." I continued to take in deep breaths wanting to calm myself.

"I can't say I won't...relationships always have problems, but I know I'll try not to." Sasuke said.

When he reached out to me I flinched at his touch. His hands felt cold, they always had. He pulled me into a hug that I lightly responded. My heart didn't skip a beat, my blood didn't boil, all I felt was guilt for not saying goodbye to Naruto before I left...I felt like I was cheating. I pulled away, "I have to go."

"Bye Sakura." He let me leave.

As I walked out with the door shutting behind me I felt a weight come off my shoulders as I headed back to Hinata's to see my daughter and husband.

* * *

Sasuke's body felt heavy as he sat on the couch. It might have been that he only had four hours of sleep since he was so late putting together Jiraiya's room. But what Sakura said did make him think. He could remember leaving for long periods of time after he married Sakura. They never even had a proper honeymoon.

He knew he was not purposely trying to avoid Sakura, not at first. His standing in the village was still shaky, so any mission he took allowed him further into good graces with the village that accepted him back. It wasn't till later when he just wanted to get away...he didn't want to leave the village, but just get away from the trials that came with being around people, namely Sakura.  
He probably should have divorced her when he started to feel that there was nothing of that "true love", he had heard of for years about, between them. Yes, he cared for her. She was one of the only women from after his clans death that he did care about. But it wasn't enough.

Now the only question was, does he love her enough?

* * *

A/N: Bit of a cliffhanger here too. I'll try to get another chapter up before the month ends at the lastest.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N:OK, I updated this earlier, but it turns out I put the wrong story document...SO you all got the last chapter from my 'I want to Know' story rather than the real update...I apologize for the mistake.

* * *

Sasuke had avoided Hinata since the visit from Sakura. He needed to put his head on straight, but it was pretty easy to avoid someone when you weren't even in the village. He had been sent on mission with Neji and Shikamaru. They were to steal a scroll that could be information telling about a possible attack from the Rain Country.

Neji, Shikamaru, and himself had been staking out for the past week. With no sign of the scroll or any info that the scroll like that even existed. It was frustrating to think that they were sent on a wild goose chase, but focusing on this kept his mind off how much he just wanted to see the woman that plagued him. He looked to Neji who had just awoken ready to switch shifts for the night watch.

"Morning." Neji said.

"You do realize that it's 2am right?" Sasuke smirked at him.

"Don't you usually wake up then?" Neji asked.

"Not always, I will be going to sleep now." Sasuke smiled lightly as the Hyuga sat next to him.

"Yeah well, here." Neji handed him a piece of paper that had been folded in half.

Sasuke quietly opened the slip seeing the image of the woman he'd like nothing more than to see. His jaw dropped slightly at the picture. He turned his shock turned to Neji not sure what to say to the man.

"If you think it isn't obvious then you are probably more dense than Naruto." Neji smirked at him. His own white eyes drifted to the image of Hinata holding the newborn Jiraiya. "So you know that you love her...why aren't you doing anything about it?"

"Sakura..." Sasuke could see the man shift his gaze on him giving him a glare, but he focused his eyes on the picture. "She came and told me how I was never there for her...even before she started cheating. She was right...how do I stop that with Hinata? How do I know I won't hurt her like I did Sakura?"

"You won't." Neji said smoothly, no hesitation like it were a fact.

"You don't know that." Sasuke argued weakly.

"I do...right now the only thing you want is to next to her. Did you ever feel like that with Sakura?" Neji asked.  
Sasuke stayed silent soaking in the words. He never rushed a mission while with Sakura. He was more focused on getting status and to be respected by the female hokage. Sakura never entered his mind during a mission unless she was with him. Neji patted his shoulder and forced him to the tent so he could sleep. Sasuke laid down his eyes focused on the picture. Slowly his eyes lids fell taking him away to sleep.

_"Sasuke!...Sasuke!"_  
_"ZA!"_  
_He bolted awake. His eyes landing on Hinata and a small boy with black hair and red eyes. His heart was pounding in his chest. "Hinata, don't scare me." He sighed running a hand through his dark hair._  
_"Sorry, sweetheart." She kissed his lips lightly before pulling away with a small smile. "You promised your son that you'd take him to the park today."_  
_Sasuke was still in shock that Hinata had called him 'sweetheart' let alone kissed him as the most natural thing. "What?" He asked not having heard any of what she said._  
_"Don't tell me you forgot?" She frowned slightly. "You said you'd take Itachi to the park."_  
_"Itachi?" His brow raised in confusion._  
_Her frown increased and her eyes focused in a glare. He watched her hands cover over the ears of the child next to her. "Yes Itachi, your son." Her voice said in a cold whisper._  
_Sasuke's eyes widened as he looked between her and the child. He forced a calm though to not startle the child and hoping Hinata would stop glarring at him like that, "What about Jiraiya?" He asked curiously._  
_"Naruto's son?...You'll be meeting him with Naruto and his daughter, Ichigo, at the park." She explained._  
_"Why isn't he here?"_  
_"Why would we have Naruto and Sakura's son?" She raised a confused brow at him. One of her hands came to rest on his forehead. "Do you feel OK?"_  
_Sasuke looked between her and the small child at her side. A smile spread over his face. He pulled Hinata down planting a kiss on her lips. "Gross" A small voice commented. He pulled back looking down at the child. His smile grew lifting the child and planting a kiss on their head that they quickly wiped at in disgust. "Ewwww" The small child groan trying to get the invisible stain off his skin._  
_Sasuke smiled looking at his family. Though his mind knew this was only a dream he decided to fall into his fantasy just for the night._

* * *

Hinata was having a horrible day. She had been having days like that since she last saw Sasuke. She knew he wouldn't be appearing soon since he had disappeared on a mission. She smiled at Jiraiya as he ran around with the other children. He was having a good time even though he was just as troubled as her.

He had grown attached to Sasuke as well. Even more attached than he was to his father, but maybe that was because Naruto was still around right now. She waved as Jiraiya passed her again. She decided to focus on the young boy as he played.

About an hour passed before an alarm came through. A warning...'Enemy-nin were entering the village'. Her eyes widened as they fell on Jiraiya already running toward her as fast as his small legs could take him. She met him half way gathering him in her arms and pulling out the hidden kunai. She activated her byakugan without the need of hand signs as she scanned the area for unfamiliar chakra patterns. She could see them entering the village from the distance. Her heart sunk further as one landed next to her. The headband of the rain village tied around their head.

She pulled Jiraiya tighter against her. She needed to fight. If she ran it would only lead to her death from being hit from behind and no longer being able to protect Jiraiya...

"Sasuke where are you?" She thought the moment the other ninja took a lung at her.

* * *

A/N: Review please. Don't know what else to say.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Finally an update! Trying to get this one and few others updated since I've been focusing on my other so much. Sorry this is so short!

* * *

_Sasuke held the hand of the child as he walked. He was actually happy in this dream world. But it was a dream. He knew that, but he didn't want to wake as the small hand fit into his hand. His mind still remembering how Jiraiya's hand fit so similarly. He looked down to the child with unmistakable black hair and red eyes. He smiled as he looked at the child that looked so much like him._

_"TEME!" The familiar boom of the annoying voice rang through his head. Sasuke's smile disappeared as he glared at the blond idiot. Naruto was holding a small girl and there was Jiraiya at his side. _

_Sasuke focused on the familiar child. He was different. He seemed almost happier. His heart hurt as he looked at the child knowing in reality Jiraiya was not the same carefree child he was here. He felt the small hand slip from his own and watched as Itachi ran to Jiraiya...But before he reach the child disappeared in a puff of smoke._

_Sasuke's eyes widened and he watched in horror as Naruto, Ichigo, and Jiraiya all disappeared. The area around him turned to black...he was alone, again._

_"HELP!" He knew that voice. "HELP! ZA!" The image of Hinata lying on the ground covered with blood and Jiraiya right next to her calling for him made this a nightmare._

* * *

Sasuke sat up in the bed. His body covered in sweat. He looked around see neither Neji or Shikamaru. He left the tent and found them standing outside looking at him curiously. "We have to get back." He said firmly.

"We're still on a mission Sasuke. We can't leave." Neji said firmly. Shikamaru remaining silent cause he wouldn't mind returning to the village, but still had no idea why Sasuke was desperate to.

"Screw the mission! Something is wrong!" Sasuke snapped.

"How do you know?" Neji asked.

"I just do! Something at the village..." Sasuke started throwing his various items into his pack making sure he had everything he brought. "I'm leaving no matter what. If you two want to come then fine."

Shikamaru and Neji made eye contact. Giving a knowing look to one another they started packing their own items. But Sasuke wasn't even going to bother waiting for them to finish as he headed off towards the village. In his hand he held onto the picture of Hinata.

Hinata cut down another ninja. She was trying what she could to make it to the Uchiha compound. She knew Jiraiya would be safest there. "Where's Za?" Jiraiya's small voice asked as he looked up at his mother.

"I don't know sweetheart." Hinata answered running past other battles going on.

She focused on the compound just head. She was doing a mental countdown of how close she was to the lone building. But was stopped in her tracks when an explosion erupted from the place she had believed to be a safe haven. She was afraid. Her mind going wild with panic as she held tighter to the child in her arms.

"Hyuga!" She heard the screams around her, but she was still focused on the burning of the compound.

"MA!" Jiraiya alerted her, but it was too late. She felt a stab from behind and another on her shoulder. The force sent her to the ground. She held to Jiraiya the best she could as she got a glimpse at the two rain ninjas standing over her, one man and one woman.

The man raised his foot and stomped down on her injured arm forcing her to loosen her grip. Hinata screamed, but no one could come help her as they were defending themselves from similar fates. She cried out even more as Jiraiya was pried away from her. Before she could begin to fight back the woman was gone and took her son with her.

"Tell the Kyuubi that if he wants his son back alive, he should come to the 4 pillars." The man told her. Hinata was hardly listening. She used her free arm jabbing at the man's unseen chakra point on his leg forcing him off her. She forced herself to stand making more forceful jabs into the man's body. She may not have been one for killing, but she did this time as she struck the man's throat. She watched as he fell to the ground coughing out blood as he laid there until he went still.

Her eyes looked away, not caring about what she had done since it wasn't the first time. She used her Byagkugan scanning to find Jiraiya, but she couldn't see him at all. She knew they must be using some sort of cloaking jutsu to block themselves from her far seeing eyes.

She turned her head looking to where she could see Naruto's large chakra signature as he fought large amounts of the ninjas. She could already see the enemies beginning to pull away from the battle and the village. She knew that they had been after her son. Her mind raged as she ran towards Naruto. She ignored her bleeding for as long as she could, but she found herself falling to the ground before she could even make it half way to the blond man. Her eyes closed as she drifted into unconsciousness only wanting to get her son back.

* * *

A/N: Review please. Don't know what else to say.


	15. Chapter 15xPromise

**A/N: Short chapter, I'm hoping to do something longer for the next one.**

* * *

Sasuke, Neji and Shikamaru returned to the village. Each shocked by the destruction of the buildings and could only hope that the bodies covered with the sheets were those who had tried to attack rather than their comrades. Shikamaru split in a hurry to check on his dead sensei's remaining family. Neji left hurriedly to check on the state of his clan's home. Sasuke however was looking for one person only.

When he got to the apartment she was no where in sight, neither was Jiraiya. Same was said for Naruto and Sakura's home. Lastly trying the compound of his once proud clan...He dropped to his knees in sorrow. The building that had only held his presence were ash. Nothing left to salvage, but the barren landscape. A tear slipped from his eyes, but he wiped it away instantly. He didn't have time to grieve for empty buildings. He didn't like the idea, but he went to the hospital fearing the worst.

"I WANT MY SON!" It was the first thing Sasuke heard as he entered the hospital doors. A smile erupted on his face as he knew Hinata was OK. He rushed to the room where he could hear the screaming and crashes. Entering with only mild fear.

Hinata, Naruto, Sakura, and Tsunade all stopped their motions at the sight of his presence. His eyes locked to Hinata's. His heart dropped as the angered expression turned to tears. An object she had been holding in the air ready to throw dropped to the floor. Sasuke went to her side hugging her gently as she laid in the hospital bed. Hinata pressing her head into his chest as she began to sob.

Sasuke's head looked up to Sakura, Naruto, and Tsunade all seeming relieved that Hinata's motherly rage had calmed with Sasuke's appearance. But unfortunately for them Sasuke had plenty of rage from seeing the sight of Hinata breaking into a tears. "What happened." He said darkly. Ready to kill...mostly kill Naruto if he had to.

"Jiraiya was kidnapped." Tsunade answered first.

Sasuke felt sick. His mind drifting to the dream he had of the happy child Jiraiya had been and then Jiraiya calling for help...both images haunted his mind. Her held Hinata tighter against him for his own comfort as well as hers.

"Who kidnapped him?" Sasuke questioned trying to remain level headed as possible.

"Rain ninja. Apparently the 'scroll' containing knowledge of an attack was a false lead to divert attention when really the attack was already planned for the time. We hadn't expected it and they were able to break our defenses." Tsunade explained. "No one was killed, there were only injuries. But they were targeting Jiraiya the moment they arrived."

"They knew they couldn't take me on fairly so they grabbed him and said to meet at the four pillars." Naruto finally spoke up, but that was probably the wrong thing to do or just to say as a vase nearly collided with his skull.

"Like I give a damn! Get. My. Son. Back!" Hinata shouted shooting glares at Naruto through her tears before burying her face into Sasuke's body once again.

"I will! He's my son too, Hinata!" Naruto shouted.

Sasuke winced knowing that Naruto had said the wrong thing that time as Hinata reached into his pack and pulled out some kunai throwing them with haphazard aim to the blond, but still getting near hits to his body with all and not near hitting the other two female in the room. He had to stop himself from smirking at that, the situation was too serious to be feeling anything put desperation and worry for the missing child.

"I'm going to go! But we need to find out where the four pillars are!" Naruto shouted in his own defense.

"I know where." Sasuke spoke up actually saving Naruto from getting another object thrown in his direction.

"You do?" Hinata paused looking up at him with large and hopeful eyes.

"I travelled almost everyone when I was a missing-nin. The four pillars is part of the rain country...They were made in memory of Jiraiya." Sasuke explained calmly watching the reactions of Tsunade and Naruto as their faces feel into further sorrow. "More specifically it was a memorial for Jiraiya and his first students. Nagato, Rin, and Yahiko." He explained. "No one knows who made it, but people know since the pillars have frogs and stand outside the hut they all lived in."

"OK, I'll head out right away." Naruto said giving a gentle nod to Hinata. Silently hoping she didn't try to kill him again.

"I'm going with you." Sasuke said firmly.

"...Sasuke." Hinata whispered looking at him in shock at his conviction.

"OK, we'll leave in one hour. Be ready at the village gate by then." Naruto ordered leaving with Sakura. Tsunade following them out also.

Sasuke turned his attention to Hinata, "How badly did you get hurt?" Sasuke asked looking at her bandaged arm.

"I'm not worried about me. Sasuke...Are you sure you want to help with this? We don't know what they want. What if you die?! What if Jiraiya dies?! And Naruto?!-" She was sending herself into a panic that Sasuke could only calm by clasping his lips over hers. She went silent and once she responded Sasuke pulled back from her.

"Everything will be fine...I promise."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the abrupt ending, but I wanted the suspense...I will also admit that it was partly me being lazy...**


	16. Chapter 16xBroken Promise

**A/N: ...Seriously I don't know what to say before...But you'll want to read my note at the end.  
**

* * *

_One year and eleven days...that is how long ago it had been since that promise had been made. And exactly one year ago...since that promise was broken..._

Sasuke ran a hand through his hair as he took another drink of the amber liquid. His throat burned slightly as it slid down his throat. It was the anniversary of his death. Someone who had been taken from them too soon and had so much more they could have done...Jiraiya Uzumaki.

Sasuke groaned as he gulped down more of the liquid quickly. The alcohol was not really helping, but it was kinda a placebo. Everyone said that the substance would allow him to forget the pain. But then again Naruto had been using it for most of the past year and had only brought him close to losing the remaining members of his family.

If anyone were to ask Sasuke what had happened during those eleven days where he had Naruto had gone to the Rain Country...he could not tell you. He had already forgotten. The memory had been blacked out from his mind. He found it strange that he could remember every detail and image from the night his clan was slaughter. But he could not for the life of him remember just what had accord that time in the Rain Country. He could only guess Naruto had similar issues now.

He could however remember earlier today however...

He had spent most all his day dressed in black standing under the tree as he watched the woman he wished he could comfort. She had cut her hair short, but it still fell down to her shoulders. Her eyes rimmed red and he wondered if they ever weren't after learning the death of her child. Similar to him, she was clad in only black clothing. She cleaned the grave like she would ever week, a small prayer, and different from other times she sat down.

She talked for hours on end about events that would be cast as small talk in regular conversation. She told him how she had moved back into the Hyuga clan estate, how she wished he had met his grandfather and her sister. How Ichigo had grown and was already bossing around his father. How she missed him...

He didn't bother feeling hurt that she never once mentioned him. But he knew she wouldn't have much to say. Neither of them had spoken to the other since that day he had told her the news.

She spent hours there and when she started to break down into tears...Sasuke wanted nothing more than to leave his hidding place and wrap his arms around. He wanted to comfort her. To let her cry on his chest until she felt better. Or if she wanted she could beat him senseless...Anything that might make her feel a little better...But Sasuke was a coward and that is why he was here. Drinking a liquid that would cloud his memories and get rid of all his inhibitions.

Someone slid into the bar stool next to him slapping their hand on the table. Part of him expected to see Naruto, but his friend had been sobering since Sakura's threat to divorce him. Glancing over he was more than shocked to see the woman he had been watching hours ago. Hinata looked exhausted, worn, and frustrated. She didn't even acknowledge Sasuke's presence next to her. She took drink after drink not even bothering to look at the man, who was watching her intently.

An hour must have past before she finally spoke, "Stop staring, Sasuke." She chided coldly. He was almost certain he saw her smirk at his flinch, just before she downed another drink.

With a year wall of silence broken down Sasuke found the courage to speak. "What are you doing here, Hinata?" He let out with a sigh. "You don't drink."

"No! I didn't drink!" She argued, a small giggle following her words. "Things change..." She sighed herself and let her head fall against his shoulder, a small smile played her lips.

He could already feel his heart pounding against his ribcage from the simple touch. All his senses coming alive. His previous state of intoxication fading away at the smell of her hair. Slowly he wrapped an arm around her shoulders telling himself it was to make sure she wouldn't fall off the high bar stool; grateful when she didn't pull away from his touch.

They were in silence for awhile longer. Hinata taking more shots as he sipped on a beer. Once again Hinata broke the silence, "Where have you been?" She asked looking at the wood counter as she ran her finger on the rim of her glass.

"...No where. I got an apartment...near yours. I've been doing small missions on my own...I cleaned up the old compound grounds, but I'm not gonna rebuild there yet." He listed feeling her nod slowly against his side.

"Why haven't I seen you?" She questioned.

"I didn't think you would want to see me." He said looking at her downcast eyes of her face.

"...I did...I really, really did." She said in a soft voice that he strained to her over the noise around them. She looked up finally studying his face as he looked down at her. He was afraid to speak. Afriad this was another dream, something he had many of. Tensing as she touched his cheek stroking the skin. "You left me alone...I missed you." She whispered moving closer.

"I'm sorry." He admitted, though he was apologizing for so much more.

"Take me home." She whispered.

Sasuke nodded. He stood up first before helping Hinata out of her seat. Her balance was off so she stumbled into his chest quickly after her feet hit the ground. Sasue fumbled in his pockets pulling out enough money to pay for both of their indulgences, putting the money on the counter. Turning attention back to Hinata he wrapped an arm around her waist guiding her out of the bar.

He didn't take her to the Hyuga estate, didn't take her to Sakura's, not to TenTen's. He took her to the apartment...the one he had sunk more than once. First to simply see her, which lead to kissing her...Second to put together a child's bedroom, a child that would no longer be around to use it.

When they entered, they both could see the furniture covered in white sheets. None of the lights were working anymore so they guided themselves through the abandoned rooms with moonlight shining through the windows and pure memory. They made it the bedroom where Sasuke ripped the white sheet from a top the fully made bed. Pulling back the comforter before helping her into the bed. He then slipped into the bed next to her.

He held her to her chest as she moved into his touch. "Don't leave me again." She ordered as she rested her head on his chest.  
"I won't."

"I love you..." She whispered.

"I love you too." Placing a small chaste kiss against her lips before both of them drifted to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: I'm evil and horrible person I already know. I've been told it before. BUT I didn't want a predictable ending of Sasuke and Naruto save Jiraiya and everyone lives happily ever after.  
This is technically the last chapter, but I will be adding an epilogue and maybe the happily ever after ending as an alternate ending. It has been fun and if you wanna read more of my SasuHina stories check out my profile. Two are in-progress.  
**


	17. MUST READ Author Note

**MUST READ!**

**OK! I had planned for just doing an epilogue, but a couple people have told me I should do a sequel...SO I kinda gave in and decided 'Why not?'. **  
**ONLY problem is I do have a lot of other in-progress stories going on. SO I can't say when the sequel will come...I hope to get something to you all before the end of the year, but I can't make promises since I'll be starting college again soon. In all reality it could take much longer...I'm sorry if it does.**  
**Just keep an eye out for it and I promise to give you something...And if not this I still have other SasuHinas in the works already, so anyone who reads this story will probably enjoy some of my others.**

**THANK YOU FOR READING!**  
**DemonicXaliv**


End file.
